This competitive renewal proposal for an AIDS Clinical Training Grant from the Division of Geographic Medicine and Infectious Diseases (GMID) at the Tufts-New England Medical Center is submitted as an interactive program with the Brown University School of Medicine/Miriam Hospital HIV program. Our goal is to continue to train investigators in methods of HIV/AIDS clinical research with an emphasis on the unique strengths of the two programs individually. These include: nutritional and metabolic issues in HIV, special populations in HIV including women, ethnic minorities, injection drug users, and incarcerated populations, outcomes research and decision analysis, international AIDS research, and clinical studies in HIV/AIDS including an AIDS Clinical Trial Unit based at Brown and those based on our own basic HIV/AIDS research programs. By teaching core methods together with mentored clinical research designed and carried out by trainees under the supervision of experienced and able mentors, we expect to train the next generation of AIDS clinical investigators to a level competitive for independent funding, so that their work and the work of the training grant will have a direct impact on and improve clinical practice and outcomes in HIV infected patients. We have requested 3 funded positions per year; each trainee has the option of electing a degree program in clinical research as well as conducting a mentored research project. Didactic training for trainees, whether they select a degree program, will emphasize basic methodology in study design. The faculty for this training grant is exceptionally well funded and many of the faculty have ongoing, productive collaborations in the form of a Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), a Fogarty Training Program in HIV for Asia and a Program Project in HIV and Nutrition. Through the mentoring system, the Executive Committee of the Grant, which included faculty from both institutions, and each trainee's Research Coordination Committee, again including faculty from both institutions, we intend to individualize and optimize training opportunities for each trainee. An extensive evaluation process, including written reports and presentation of research results to the whole faculty of the training grant will ensure that each trainee is fully supported in his/her career development and that they take full advantage of the depth and breadth of the training opportunities offered.